The Sleepy MAGcast: Cranky Takahata’s Eruption
'''The Sleepy MAGcast: Cranky Takahata’s Eruption' is the seventy-seventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes The Besties The Besties were a series of awards given out by Matt, Woolie, and Liam during the 2015 MAGfest panel. The Most Underrated Joke *Nvidia Shield Counter-Breaker The Most Forgotten LP *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' The Coyote Ugly Award (for the most obscure reference) *''Precious Thor'' Best Lore *Ric Flair, the Ancient Babylonian Warlock Best Dildo Award *Bad Dragon dildo Letter Time Q:Do you ever notice a bump in sales with people buying games because of the Best Friends? - from Audience Member *When it's an indie game, like Tec3001 and The Fall but nothing from any major games. Q:If you could be anyone from Gurren Laggan, besides Kamina, who would you be? - from Joe *Matt: Yoko *Woolie: King Kittan *Liam: Leeron Q:To Woolie, what do you wish you had done differently during your Dark Souls 2 playthrough? - from Audience Member *Played Dark Souls 1 instead. Q:What is your favorite game soundtrack? - from Audience Member *Matt: No More Heroes *Woolie: Katamari Damacy *Liam: The World Ends With You and Nier Q:Who do you want to win Royal Rumble? - from Audience Member *Matt: Rob van Damn *Woolie: Kofi Kingston *Liam: John Cena Q:Have you ever been directly approached by an indie company to do a Let's Play of their game? - from Triangle Girl *All the time, actually. It's usually our initiative though. Q:To Liam, what's your favorite character from Nichijou? - from Audience Member *Misato Tachibana Q:What is your favorite glitch from your LPs? - from Guy dressed as Neo Woolie *Matt: Sonic Boom Knuckles jumping glitch *Woolie: Shadow the Hedgehog Q:Have you heard of Crossface? - from Guy dressed as Neo Woolie *No, we have not. Q:To Matt, what was the decision making process for adding two more friends to the Zaibatsu? - from Audience Member *Because Woolie was the original second Best Friend and is another pillar of knowledge and Liam just elbowed his way into our lives with some messed up Star Fox shit. Q:To Woolie, how do I box against a person about your size? - from Audience Member *Eat chocolate between rounds,. Q:Where is the recipe for Liam Dip? - from Audience Member *It was my girlfriend's family recipes and Woolie named it Liam Dip, but it's not being released right now. Q:What is your biggest system seller? - from Audience Member *Matt: Metal Gear Solid 3 PS2 *Woolie: Street Fighter 5 PS4, Bayonetta 2 Wii U, Killer Instinct 2014 Xbone *Liam: I'm a bitch and I just buy systems when they come out. Q:Are you going to be playing more games that will make longer LPs? - from Audience Member *It's not really planned but if it happens, we'll let it slide. Q:Would you rather take a bike that can turn into a hoverboard or take your smartphone and turn it into Glitch? - from Audience Member *Matt: Glitch has more uses. *Woolie: Glitch! *Liam: Glitch Q:Is there a contingency plan in place for if Nintendo ever realizes that you built an empire off of Kirby's "Green Greens" theme? - from Audience Member *Matt: We'll just use a re-mix. *Liam: You mean off of OUR "Green Greens" theme? Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: N/A *Pat: N/A *Woolie: N/A *Liam: N/A Trivia * The music used in the outro is "Tekstep Fountain (Fontana di Trevi)" from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *This episode was recorded at the hotel Matt, Woolie, and Liam stayed at during MAGfest. It was supposed to be recorded in it's usual location, but due to weather delaying their flights, they would not be able to make it back in time to have the episode up by Tuesday. **Pat is not in this episode of the podcast due to him not attending MAGfest. *Around 6:45 in the episode, Matt receives a call from his mother. Their conversation could not be heard over Woolie and Liam's mocking. *The video of the MAGFest panel can be found on the website and on YouTube. Category:Podcast Episodes